Corporal Punishment
by hydora
Summary: Athrun/Shinn PWP. Shinn's been a bad boy...


**WARNINGS: **I don't even know where to begin. PWP smut, contains sounding (very minor), frotting, and male x male intercourse. Also, role-play and BDSM. Don't like, don't read. Don't know what some of that means? Please look it up before bitching to me about how this and that raped your soul, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

Notes/Disclaimer: First GSD fanfic, also the first fic I've _finished_ in years. It hasn't been beta'd, but I did my best to weed out the typos and other errors. Feel free to point out anything I missed.

These characters do not belong to me.

Corporal Punishment by hydora

Everyone saluted as the Commander approached the brig, and he nodded shortly to each of them in turn. He made his way to the far end of the room and stopped to consider the boy, chained up in the last cell, for several seconds before nodding to the guards. They saluted back and quickly exited, leaving the Commander and his wayward subordinate to themselves.

"Shinn."

The boy spared half a glance before narrowing his eyes and turning his head, pointedly ignoring the source of the voice.

"Shinn, look at me."

Begrudgingly, red eyes turned his way, and a twisted smile spread over the Commander's face.

"That's better." He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the cell, stepping inside as he asked, "Do you know why you were put in here this time?"

"I have an idea... _Commander Zala_."

"What's with the sudden formality?" Athrun crouched down to meet the boy's eyes, then moved to whisper in his ear, "Although, if that makes this easier for you, I don't mind."

He stepped back just in time, as Shinn suddenly surged toward him, snarling angrily and struggling to stand against his bindings. Athrun watched, amused, until Shinn gave up, his head hanging low as he panted from over-exertion in the heat.

It was indeed very warm inside the brig, and Shinn looked up when he heard the sounds of clothing being removed. His red eyes watching closely as Athrun unbuttoned his uniform jacket and placed it neatly on the bed behind him. Those eyes continued to follow Athrun as he slowly made his way to stand behind Shinn, studying the mechanism that had the younger boy on his knees, pinned to the floor of his cell.

Shinn's hands were bound behind his back with a pair of regular handcuffs, which were attached to a chain. The chain ran up to the ceiling, back down through a loop bolted into the floor and then ended with a bolt on the wall behind them. He tentatively gave the chain a push downward, and the boy on the floor hissed in pain.

"You've been sitting like this for a couple hours now... are your shoulders sore?"

Shinn turned his head a little to glare back at him.

Athrun smirked and said, his words venomous despite the sweet tone of voice, "I don't think that's the kind of look you should be giving someone who ranks so much higher than you." He lifted his boot to stand on the chain, and it yanked hard on Shinn's arms.

"What the fuck are you doing, you-AH!"

Athrun's boot suddenly came down hard and pain flared in Shinn's shoulders, so bad that he forgot to breathe.

"It would probably be best if you didn't take that tone of voice with me, Shinn."

Sweat dampened the boy's hair and ran down his face and neck. He struggled to get air into his lungs, and just as the pain began to dull and his breathing evened out, Athrun yanked the chain again, practically wrenching the boy's shoulders out of their sockets.

Shinn cried out despite himself, and Athrun delighted in the look on the boys face, a mix of fear, pain, and... Athrun gave the boy another twisted smile and yanked on the chain again.

"AH!" Shinn's head whipped back to glare at him as he yelled angrily, "What the hell are you trying to do, rip my arms out of the sockets? You ass—" Athrun's hand flew out to strike to boy hard on the left cheek, silencing him.

"What did I just say to you about that tone, Shinn?" His foot pressed down a little more on the chain as he spoke, and he grabbed the boy by the chin, forcing him to look up.

"However did you make it through your military training with that kind of attitude?" He pushed the boy's face away and continued to gradually add pressure with his foot, pulling the boy's arms back further and further.

Shinn's shoulders throbbed and burned; tears collected in the corners of his eyes. The heat and his constant labored breathing were starting to dry his throat out, and as Athrun added more pressure, Shinn's panting increased, further aggravating his dry windpipe. His mouth opened and sound struggled to make it past his lips, but all he could manage were a few hoarse croaks before he was taken over by a fit of painful, dry coughing. A soft chuckle rang out behind him and the tension on the chain was gone; Athrun appeared in front of him, crouching down and tugging at the collar of the boy's flight suit to force his attention.

"Does your throat hurt, Shinn?"

The boy's only response was another dry, painful cough. Athrun chuckled again, bringing his lips painfully close to Shinn's, and the boy's breathing quickened.

"Maybe we should do something about that." Athrun's lips brushes against Shinn's several times as he spoke, and the boy leaned up, but Athrun pulled away, releasing the collar and getting up to exit the cell. Shinn groaned loudly in protest, but Athrun was back, crouching in front of him and holding a bottle of water before he knew it.

Shinn's eyes fixated on the bottle and his breathing quickened further. Every cell in his body cried out for the liquid relief Athrun held in his hand.

Shinn whimpered as Athrun unscrewed the top and grinned wickedly, taking a long swig for himself. Shinn struggled against the chains and groaned in agony when his shoulders burned; he couldn't breathe again.

"Do you want some of this?" Athrun asked, his voice silky, taunting. Shinn's eyes closed against the pain and he struggled to get a hold of his erratic breathing.

"Shinn, I asked you a question." The boy was suddenly yanked forward by his hair, and he cracked one red eye open to meet the Commander's.

Athrun smiled at Shinn's compliance and asked again, his voice soft, "Do you want some of this?"

Shinn's lungs burned, his throat was on fire; he couldn't calm his breathing. "Y..." Athrun waited, that corrupt smile still painting his lips.

"Yes..." The word was barely discernible through the boy's panting, but Athrun heard it.

"Yes what, Shinn?" The taunting words came out honey-coated as Athrun brought his face painfully close again.

Beads of sweat covered Shinn's forehead and cheeks, his face was flushed, eyes cloudy, and somehow through his breathless panting the words made it out. "Yes,_ please_! Sir, I need it!"

Athrun took a deep swig from the bottle and quickly covered Shinn's mouth with his own, letting the cold water run down and soothe the boy's burning throat. Shinn's tongue darted out to lap up every last bit of moisture it could from Athrun's mouth, and they parted several minutes after the last drop of water had made its way down Shinn's throat.

"More..." Shinn gasped, leaning up again, his tongue seeking, but Athrun moved just out of his reach, grinning and lifting a hand to brush sweat-soaked bangs out of Shinn's eyes. The boy leaned into the touch, still panting breathlessly, his cheeks flushed, his lips mouthing the word "more."

"_Please_..."

Athrun leaned forward to nuzzle Shinn's nose and asked in his silky-sweet voice, "You want more water, Shinn?" He smiled against the boy's lips. "Or something else, hm?"

Shinn's mouth worked several times but no sound came out. Athrun's hand moved around to tickle the back of Shinn's neck as he whispered, "Which is it?"

"B... both..."

"What's that?" Athrun's lips moved over Shinn's as he spoke and the boy struggled against the chain, his neck straining to put himself in full contact with Athrun, eyes clouded and desperate.

"Both, Sir!" he cried out, frustrated, but Athrun was quick to comply again. Water ran down Shinn's throat and a tongue slid in against his own. Hands tangled in his hair and the chain clinked loudly as he struggled against it, the pain in his shoulders long forgotten as a new ache flared in his groin.

"Ah! Athrun—" As they broke apart, Shinn wasn't the only one gasping for air anymore, the sound of both their labored breathing filling the room and echoing off the bars of the cell.

Athrun quickly unzipped Shinn's flight suit as their lips locked again, and his fingers pulled at the waistband of Shinn's underwear, stopping just short of diving in. Athrun grinned against Shinn's lips, a chuckle tickling the younger boy's skin.

"How indecent, Shinn," the older boy said, his fingers sliding over the tip.

"AH!"

"I've barely touched you and you're already like this?" Athrun's fingers moved lightly, teasingly.

"Ah-AH! Athrun!" The younger boy gasped into Athrun's mouth, and his hips surged forward when fingers suddenly pressed against his entrance through the flight suit.

"Athrun... the chain..." Shinn begged, breathless, his eyes welling up.

"Mmm," the older boy kissed the tears from Shinn's eyes and moved away for only a second to grab the keys from his jacket pocket.

As soon as the younger boy's arms were free, Athrun helped him push the flight suit down around his waist, and they both rose to their knees. Athrun's hand went back to teasing Shinn's front and the other snuck underneath the blue shirt, ghosting over sensitive areas and eliciting tiny groans through the kisses.

Shinn's arms wrapped tightly around Athrun's neck, fingers grasping at handfuls of dark hair, and as he pressed his body closer he could feel Athrun's length straining against the uniform trousers.

When they parted for air, Shinn rested his head against Athrun's chest, trying to catch his breath and fumbling with shaky hands to undo the older boy's pants.

"Shinn..." Athrun's voice was strained as Shinn's hand dipped down and touched him lightly.

"Ah-_Shinn_!" Athrun pushed the teasing hand away and pulled the boy's hips against his, pressing their lengths together and, taking both in his hand, the two of them rocked together, gasping in one another's ears.

"Athrun, Athrun—! Finish... it—" Shinn begged, desperate.

Their cheeks pressed together, Shinn's arms wrapped around Athrun's neck, the older boy rocked and fingered them both to their peak. Shinn collapsed against the older boy, and the two sat there on the floor for several minutes, gasping for air and waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal.

Exhausted and barely able to keep his eyes open, Shinn felt the other boy laying him down on the hard floor. He felt his flight suit being pulled down past his knees, followed shortly by his underwear, and when he cracked his eyes open Athrun was hovering over him, a feral grin on his flushed, sweat-sheened face.

"Athrun...?"

"Shinn, turn over and get on your hands and knees." The voice was quite, but the tone suggested severe consequences if the demand wasn't met. Even still, Shinn sat up, a protest already building in his throat.

"Wait a minute, you idiot, no way—" Athrun's hand shot out and grabbed Shinn forcefully between his legs, and the boy's eyes widened, shock and pain both evident as he gasped for air and struggled against the tightening fingers.

"_Shinn_. I won't ask again."

Shinn hesitated, his hands going down to try and remove the pressure, but when Athrun squeezed harder, all the younger boy could manage was a squeak of protest.

Begrudgingly, he sat up and turned over. Athrun's grip loosened and he leaned over Shinn whispering in his ear, "That's more like it."

A kiss landed on the back of Shinn's neck, the fingers holding him began to tease slightly, and he closed his eyes, leaning on his elbows and biting his lip. Athrun's free hand roamed under the younger boy's shirt, pushing until it bunched under his arms, and fingers ran gently over a sensitive nipple.

Shinn gasped, arching his back and pressing himself harder into Athrun's hand as the fingers teasing his length pressed inside; it was getting harder to breathe again.

He hadn't even noticed that the other hand had disappeared from his body until he suddenly felt something cold press against his entrance. Athrun squeezed the tube so that just enough lubricant came out, and with a softly spoken "Brace yourself," he pressed the first finger in.

Shinn panted and gasped, tears welling in his eyes at the stinging pain shooting up his spine, but Athrun's skilled fingers quickly soothed it away. A second finger entered shortly after the first, then a third, and Athrun worked him until Shinn glanced back with half-lidded eyes, face flushed, hair clinging to his skin, and gave the slightest of nods.

Athrun smiled sweetly and straightened, pulling his shirt off and pushing his pants down just a little more before leaning over Shinn's flushing, panting body and pressing his tip against the younger boy's entrance.

"Shinn..." When the boy kept his head bowed between his arms, Athrun pressed on, until his front was flush with Shinn's backside. The older boy planted one hand on the floor to brace himself, his other hand returning to tease Shinn's length, and, breathing in deep just once, he began to move. Shinn rocked forward, his head lifting as he cried out and gasped, but Athrun slowed his pace and leaned forward, his hand working hard to distract Shinn from the pain.

"Shinn..." Athrun's voice hitched in time with his thrusts. "Look at me."

The younger boy turned his head, tears in his eyes, and Athrun leaned forward to capture the parted lips in a deep kiss.

Shinn's back arched as the pain dissolved into pleasure, his hand came up to hold Athrun in place, their mouths worked and Athrun rocked into him faster and faster.

Shinn suddenly cried out as he reached his climax, gasping for air and resting his head against Athrun's. The older boy nuzzled against Shinn's ear, panting in time with his frantic movements, his hands on either side of Shinn as he let out a cry and climaxed as well.

They both stayed where there were again, panting breathlessly and dripping with sweat, until Athrun had the strength to sit up and pull out.

Shinn turned his head, eyes already drooping closed, and Athrun pulled him into his arms before lifting him up, placing him on the bed and climbing in after him. Shinn made as much room on the twin mattress as he could, and as Athrun pulled the sheet over them and wrapped himself around the younger boy, Shinn drifted off to sleep.

--

Well-rested and back in Athrun's room, the two were lying on the bed and idly playing with each other's hands when Athrun brought up something of utmost importance.

"You started calling me Athrun halfway through."

Shinn continued to stare at their finger-play, not bothering to look up.

"Yeah, well... _Someone_ here forgot that you can't get to my ass if I'm wearing a flight suit and my hands are bound. Also, you broke character a lot, especially at the end."

Athrun laced his fingers with Shinn's, not looking away either.

"Couldn't help it, you're just too cute. And I didn't forget, I just really like the way you look in that outfit."

Shinn looked up for the briefest of seconds, his cheeks rose-colored, but buried his face in the older boy's chest before their eyes could meet. "... Jeez, Athrun."

The next few minutes were spent in silence, until finally Shinn's voice wafted up from between them. "My throat hurts."

Athrun grinned. "I've got another bottle of water on the table over there... do you want me to feed it to you?"

Shinn's fingers curled in the older boy's shirt and he buried his burning face even deeper. "_Jeez_, Athrun..."

**END**

--

Thanks for reading!


End file.
